Morganthe
|-|Base= |-|Shadow Morganthe= Summary Morganthe, also known as the Shadow Queen or Umbra Queen, is the main antagonist of the second arc of Wizard101. She is first encountered in Celestia. Morganthe commands a legion of insect-like creatures known as Shadow Weavers, and Wizards encounter her numerous times in the quest to rid her evil presence from the Spiral. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | High 3-A Name: Morganthe, Shadow Queen, Umbra Queen Age: Early 30s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Wizard101 Classification: Spider/Human Hybrid, Queen of Spider, Death Wizard Boss 1st appearance: Encountered in Celestia Last appearance: Morganthe's Chamber (The End Game) Friend: Malistaire Drake Enemies: Young Wizard (You) Species: Spider/Human Hybrid Quote: "I have long dreamed this. I may not have the pleasure of killing Ambrose with my own hand, but sending him your head may be sweeter, still. I forget myself. A queen should not act so basely. Such a threat is beneath me, especially on the eve of my victory. Mirror Lake broke, then Huracan, the horned one, called to Xibalba. And then I brought down the sky. And you failed and failed and failed. But really, in the face of prophecy, what choice did you have? You dabble in Shadow, but you have no idea what it truly means. Shadow bends to reality. And reality bends to my whim. Face me in all my forms, and despair!" Origin: Morganthe is the main antagonist of the second arc of Wizard101. Born in the World of Avalon, she became the famed wizard Merle Ambrose's apprentice. Not content with his slow, cautious training methodology, Morganthe would often delve into forbidden magic, being responsible for the transformation of King Artorious into the fearsome Pendragon. Nevertheless, she accompanied an unaware Merle Ambrose to Ravenwood, becoming his best student. Morganthe was never content with her laurels, always striving for greater power. Her research culminated with an Astral Magic experiment that almost destroyed Wizard City. As a result her deck and wand were confiscated and she was expelled from Ravenwood. Desperate to continue practicing magic in any way she could, she eventually found her way to Khyrsalis where she was hailed by the Spider Magi as the prophesied child. There she unlocked her ability to use Shadow Magic, but she failed to learn Star Magic during her time at the Radiant Alcazar. This spurred her to launch an invasion of Celestia to learn their secrets. Her invasion failed, ending with the destruction of Celestia as she returned to Khyrsalis to raise a new army. Her second invasion succeeded, conquering Zafaria and reigning as its absolute ruler until the Council of Light defeated and banished her. Thousands of years later she reappears in Celestia and finally masters the Astral Magics. Believing herself to be the subject of a famed prophecy, she recovers a large portion of her power from Zafaria and successfully learned the Song of Creation from ancient spirits of Azteca and orchestrated its destruction. Fully empowered with the Song of Creation, she was opposed by a promising young wizard who managed to make Morganthe lose control of the Song, overwhelming her and causing her to be sent adrift into the Outer Void. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Do you see that image? Trivia: Unknown Info: Morganthe's power over Death and Shadow magic allows her to bend reality to her whim, materializing all five forms of herself before the Wizards' eyes. This is the final battle in Khrysalis. She is considered the main Boss for the purpose of drops, You should have to face her, or who will face her in a battle. Morganthe's HP: 26,406 Immune: Resist to Death Power And Abilities 1. Magic 2. Death Manipulation 3. Necromancy 4. Life Force Absorption 5. Telekinesis 6. Reailty Warping 7. Space-Time Manipulation 8. Teleportation 9. Statistics Amplification Morganthe's Stats Attack Potency: At least Large Star Level (Pulled the stars out of the sky in outrage for not mastering star magic.) | At least Large Star Level, likely higher (Far more powerful than her younger self.) | High Universe Level (With a fraction of the Song of Creation, she drew upon enough power to potentially rewrite the timeline of the entire universe, but was overwhelmed by it in her final moments.) Speed: Unknown (Due to the nature of combat in the game, determining speed for its characters is virtually impossible.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | High Universal Class Durability: At least Large Star Level | At least Large Star Level, likely higher | High Universe Level Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight the most powerful fighters in her universe for a long period of time without tiring, can use death spells to steal the enemy's health for herself.) Range: Likely Interstellar (Pulled the stars from the sky.) | Likely Interstellar | Universal Standard Equipment: Her staff, her spiders, and deck of shadows. Intelligence: Above Average (Was taught by some of the most powerful wizards in her universe, maintained several armies, conquered and governed several worlds, figured out a way to recover her deck of shadows while she was at 1/100th of her max power and barricaded off planet by her adversaries.) Key: Young Morganthe | Adult Morganthe | Shadow Morganthe Weakness Very Arrogant Overall Morganthe is the most powerful boss of Wizard101, She had her desk of shadow which can have her spell cards to fought other powerful wizard, no matter who should face her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Wizard101 Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Hybrids Category:Spiders Category:Bosses Category:Queens Category:Multiplayers Online Games Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reailty Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation